


As Days go by.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, Slow Burn, eventual smut (when their older)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: When Eleven Disappeared so did hopper.(In which El legit didnt die but left and became normal only to come back and fall in love with mike itll be cute just read it.)





	1. Chapter 1

The day Eleven disappeared, so did hopper, and neither had been seen since.That was, till today. 

Eleven had no longer had been hidden in the upside down, or stuck in a lab somewhere. She was outside, and she was no longer Eleven. She was El hopper, Chief Hopper had taken all of his belongings and transferred to the city to take care of her. To keep her safe from the bad men. 

The only other people who knew about this were the Byers, who had promised to say nothing.

Her hair had grown to about her shoulders. Brown locks flowing down with one side pinned back. She was no longer a scrawny girl that was just skin and bones. She was gaining curves and body. She had learned fashion too. She was learning just about everything. She could talk in complete sentences, she new mathematical equations, she could read, she was learning violin. She was tutored by a professor from NYU who hopper was friends with in college. 

She had studied as hard as she could so when she finally returned to Hawkins shed be able to actually be normal. She knew she wasnt normal before but she would be able to go to school within the next year or so if she continued her studies full time. 

Along with being educated she had taken socail situations quite well, although loud noises, screams, or sudden movements still had her flinching which was expected and wasnt going away any time soon. 

Hopper had been taking to introducing her as his daughter, and El had been taking to calling him dad. They were happy. She was normal. Everything was good. Except memories, nightmares, and day terrors that didnt leave her mind no matter how many times she attempted to forget.

So hopper had decided it was time to move back, which brings us to today, the day school let out for the summer, June 10th 1984. 

________

“Hop!” Joyce had jumped into his arms gripping him tight, “Oh Eleven you’ve grown! The boys are downstairs but I’ll bring Will up.” 

El would have corrected her saying how she prefers to use “El” but she couldnt find the strength to concentrate on anything other than that the boys were downstairs. 

“Holy shit” Will mumbled looking at her. Eleven shifted under his gaze feeling a bit self concious and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear “Hey, Will” She gave a small wave but was suddenly knocked off her feet by a hug. “Thank you so much Eleven.” he paused, “For everything.” 

A smile crept onto his face “But I think there are more important people who need to see you.”   
_______

“We cant finish this campaign till Will gets back guys, stop being impatient little douchebags” Mike threw popcorn on Lucas and dustin as they all bickered. 

“What do you think was so important that he actually left the basement?” Lucas asked less of a question then a complaint.

“Maybe his mom made food.” Dustin spoke excitement bubbling in his voice. 

Creaking from the steps made all their heads turn seeing Will with a huge smile. “Guys I have a surprise.” 

Dustin stood up with a smile “oh Will your pregnant! I’ll be here for you hunny dont worry.” Just as he was about to hug Will he paused staring at something behind him . “Uh- Uhhh holy fucking shit guys.” 

Both boys stepped away revealing Eleven, She was clad in black ripped up jeans and a cropped lavender sweater.

But what she was wearing didnt matter, It didnt matter to Mike, it didnt matter to dustin, or Lucas. She was there, and she was home.


	2. Late dawn and early sunsets

*~*

She looked down at her feet, fiddling with the sweater covering her hands. Her cheeks began to lose color, “What if they dont like her anymore?” “what if they think shes a freak?” 

“What if Mike hates her from not going to the snow ball?” 

Her thoughts- though terrifying were abruptly interrupted with a giant hug from Dustin.   
“Oh my god shes back from the dead! This is so freakin cool!” He released her from his death grip. 

Lucas was next hugging her tightly, “I was wrong your so not a traitor, El” 

Her smile lit up the room like a christmas light, the love she got from the boys was immense. 

“Dude stop with the yelling you’ll freak her out!” Lucas bickered with Dustin 

“Shut up, she came back from the dead, I dont think shes that scared.” 

Then the only one left to say anything, was Mike who sat there looking at her like she was a ghost, and in his eyes, she really was. 

This is impossible, she was dead, he mourned her. Although the fort was still there only mere feet away. He never could muster the strength to tear it down, It stood there as a reminder of who she was, to the boys, and to him. 

He wouldnt admit it, but he thought about her every day, he didnt eat or sleep for weeks after she disappeared and had only been getting worse as of late, that was until he saw her come down his stairs. 

Down he goes.  
_____

Opening his eyes his blurring vision settled on a girls face.beautiful. He thought as he looked into her eyes, 

“Mike?” 

She was sitting next to him on the floor looking over him as the boys stood around them. She shook him lightly, “You okay?”

As he looked up at her a small smile reached his lips going to his eyes, for the first time in a long time it was a real smile. 

“El” he breathed out sitting up with his arms behind him, “Your back.” He was zoning this time not paying attention to his friends who were talking in the background. All he saw was her, Looking at how much she changed, She looked so normal now, Her features more- girly? That was the only way he could put it. She look real. Almost too good to be true, and for a second he really thought this was another dream, that he’d wake up any moment and he’d be sleeping in the fort with his supercom near his head.

This wasnt a dream though, this was real and she was here and he couldnt even form a sentence, “Why the fuck am I such a dunce.” was all he could think.

He was pushed from his thoughts though, as arms wrapped around him and she whispered a soft “Mike” while hugging him tightly, no one else was able to hear, but he could feel the heat reaching to the back of his neck. 

Dustin elbowed Lucas as they watched the encounter, “Heh, goo goo eyes already wheeler.” Dustin mocked as he witnessed them just staring at each other.

_________

By the time the boys had caught up with El a little bit they had to go home. Mike, was the last to leave and he sat with El for a few minutes in silence suddenly she looked up at him with a small smile, and he spoke -finally.

“I missed you El, I didn’t know what to do with you..” 

Looking at the floor for a moment he hugged her tightly, “I’ll see you soon El, I promise.”


	3. Jenny wont you come back home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy so It was really hard to write any chapters today im exhausted but needed to get something out there for you guys! 20 kudos already ohmygoddddd !!!! So please leave kudos and comments <333

Waiting for Hop to pick her up was agonizing, Her and Will were sitting in the living room watching The honey- mooners reruns. Holding the blanket around her self she let out a tiny sigh snuggling into the end of the couch.

“El?” 

The silence was broken by Will, “Its going to be good for you to be back,” 

It was as if he could sense her worries and doubts, She was terrified that the boys would get bored of her, or that they wouldnt like her anymore, She was different now, She wasnt bald, or unable to talk. She was just El Hopper now, She wasnt Eleven, that time was over, and yet being back she couldnt help thinking about it.

“You really think so?” She looked down at the blanket feeling, once again, unsure of herself. 

“Yeah, Mike hasnt been the same since you left. The guys though, they were just so sad, Its going to be great to know you El.” 

A smile reached her face, It was the kindest words she had heard in such a long time. Of course her dad gave her loving words especailly after a bad dream. This though, this came from someone who had barely remembered her. He was going off who he had just met. 

“Y’know you can come over tomorrow if you want? We can like hangout, The guys are gonna come over too.” Will spoke slowly- a suggestion, an invitation, Her very first. 

Leaping from her side of the couch she hugged him tightly, Just as Hopper walked into the house. 

Joyce walking into the living room throwing a dish towel over her shoulder and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “Hey hop” 

“The kids are in the living room, I got them all pizza so you dont need to feed El.” 

She led him into the living room turning the lights on. 

“Alright El, lets go.” Hop spoke softly, softer then he would when talking to anyone else.

Moving away from will she gave him one last hug and with a soft smile “Night Will.” 

“Bye El.”

________

“Coming to a fork in the road, seeing two paths, you have two choices, Split up the party, or go together..”

“Split up the party!” Lucas was freaking out, the boys were yelling at each other, one over the other and as will rolled the dice they could feel the drop of doom in their stomachs.

The creeking of steps was soft and not audible to any of the boys as Eleven walked down them, looking at them in amusement. 

A soft giggle left her lips before she could stop herself and the first person to notice her standing there was Will “El! Im so glad you came, I thought you werent to show up..” He paused for a second looking thoughtfully, “Im glad you did though.” 

He grabbed her hand dragging her along to sit on the floor next to him and Mike. “Okay so we’re playing dungeons and dragons, We’re kinda in the middle of a campaign but you can watch.” 

Will gave them all an excited look while the rest of the boys looked at Eleven like she was a merical. She couldnt blame them, but still, It made her feel awkward. 

“We can make you a character if you want..” a small whisper broke the silence. 

“Does she even know the game?” Lucas questioned moving his hands to throw the binder. 

“The girl can talk now guys.” Mike snapped back. 

“What do you wanna do El? Its your first day back.” He gave her a kind smile.

She spoke softly “Whatever you guys were doing I’ll just watch.” 

So, they did. Eleven watched their campaign for eleven hours. Food breaks of course, pizza, and some burnt lasagna that Will’s mom made. 

It wasnt as great as a normal campaign due to Mike zoning off staring at Eleven as she sat on the couch watching intently. She drifted in and out of sleep continuesly but tried her best to understand their game and why they were so interested in it.

“El?” the voice was muffled and repeated in multitudes.

Ew, She was gonna be sick, its like shes on a boat constantly rocking back and fourth, only to notice shes been shaken awake, opening her sleepy eyes to see Mike looming over her, “Hopper is here for you.” 

His voice, it was like music to her, so beautiful, so perfect it was the best thing to wake up to. 

“Your voice is pretty.” she spoke in a breath. 

His cheeks had since turned pink and multi shades of red.

Thank god no one else was here, was the only thought left in his head.

“T-Thanks El.” He smiled giving her a hand to help her up from the couch. 

She groggily put her shoes on walking to the door where hopper stood, the rest of the boys sitting at the couch in the living room watching tv. 

In that moment it was just Him and El, and there hadnt seemed to be anyone else in the room, not any thought had passed of the others even existing. So Mike leaned in and hugged her. So tightly he never wanted to let go, She was still frail, and thin, but she was warm and soft, and everything he had ever wanted. 

Hearing a cough though he knew it was time to let go, and once again a blush formed on both their faces as they pulled away, “Lets go.” Hopper grumbled giving Mike the death stare. 

“Bye El!” the rest of the boys yelled as the pushed over each other try to wave. 

As they were about to leave hopper looked Mike dead in the eye, his face completely serious “Im watching you Wheeler.” 

When the door had closed and Mike was finally able to breathe he walked to the living room sitting on the floor. 

“Ah, its starting Dustin.” Lucas laughed throwing popcorn at the curley haired boy.

“Yup, Mikes done for.” Dustin kicked Mike. 

Yeah, they were right, He was a sucker for big brown eyes, and an innocent smile. He was a sucker for El, he could never say no to anything she asked of, and in all honesty he would never want to.


	4. Will you ever win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is just a short filler chapter because i did wanna update today, Im thinking about adding a dark point of view to this story, so it might start twisting a bit, sorry for the shortness! Please leave kudos and comments -Kellie

“Okay, So now just solve for x, El, youve done this a million times..” Hopper was sitting at the kitchen table practicing mathematics with his adoptive daughter. Sitting there watching her think and trying to focus made him laugh inside. 

Today, her and Will were going to the Wheelers, she had went on about this being her first time watching star wars and that she had to leave within the hour.

“Daddy, please, can i just go meet Will now, Joyce is taking us.”

His eyebrow lifted at Joyce’s name, leaving a small smile on his lips. 

“Finish the last two problems by yourself and if they’re right I’ll take you” 

She was so eager that she did infact get all the problems right.

_____

The knock on the door was like an alarm to Mike Wheeler, He had been waiting all day just to hear that familiar sound. El, and the boys were on their way over to introduce El to Star Wars, So racing down the stairs and stopping abruptly to answer the door, His breath was once again taken away by just how beautiful El actually was.

It was an odd feeling to see just how normal She had become.

“Mike! I brought over special editions!” Will burst through the door with El following suit. 

Mike stood there with the door open, looking at El as she moved to stand next to him, “Mike?”   
She spoke softly.

He looked at her, her big brown chestnut eyes and couldnt help but smile, “You okay?”

His brow furrowed for a second as if he couldnt process her words. The worry though, it hit him, She wasnt exactly worried about if he was okay, she was worrying if they were okay. 

“Y-yeah E-el lets get downstairs,” 

All three of them rushed down the steps running towards the couch El and Will jumped on the cushions at the same time. Mike looked at them a spike of jealousy going through him as he stared at just how comfortable together him and El were. 

It just wasnt fair, why were they so close? 

Shaking it off though, He heard the rushed foot steps of Dustin and Lucas, putting on a smile her pushed in the VHS.

He sat next to El, attempting to keep his distance which was hard, so hard. She was warm, and soft, cute. Everything he wanted to be surrounded by.

He spent more time watching her face and reactions then he did watching the actual movie.


	5. Birds through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooo season two guys! WOWWWW I CANT EVEN BREATH THE LAST EPISODE KILLED ME (this is such a filler chapter, im so tired i cant even type but here.

“Hop, you cant rip her away again, not like this- The boys- They’re just getting used to having her around, you cant.” 

The womans voice resonated throughout the tiny house. Hushed tones. Secrets. 

“Joyce, I’ve been hearing whispers, If they find out shes still out here, that shes still alive, She wont be for much longer..” 

The woman- Joyce- Looked towards the ground breathing out smoke, “Give it some time hop, dont be paranoid.” 

Thats when the black and white tape started to skipp, 

White lab jackets, and men clad in them shuffled in and out of the room, watching, just watching them live their lives together, Eating lunch, playing Dungeons and dragons.

They watched them. 

Every day.

They Knew.


	6. Long to be normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm so yeah happy halloween guys ily all pls leave comments i have yet to get one

“You cant say that Princess Leia should be with Luke, thats freaking Incest Dustin.”   
Lucas couldnt find any other way to prove Dustin wrong other then that simple fact. It was just gross. 

“Well, Its a completely different time and a way of viewing things, its everyones opinion.”   
Will gently commented as he placed down his can of coke on the table. 

However it didnt stop the two boys from bickering leaving El and Will in a conversation on their own all about how cool being a Jedi would be, and Will making a point to tell El how she basically is one.

Mike though, He sat there listening, and watching, after all of the movies had ended Eleven was just about to leave when Mike gathered the Energy to grab her hand and turn her around.

“El?” 

She looked at him with questioning eyes and responded with a soft ‘yes?’ his resolve softened.   
“Is there anything going on with you and Will?” 

She let out a soft giggle and shook her head “No, we’ve just gotten close, With everything in the upside down its easier to talk to one another.” 

A pang of sadness rushed into mikes heart, How could he be so foolish, thinking that her and Will were a thing, they had such shared trauma, she was right and after all of it, how had he been some how convinced that everything was completely normal. Maybe it was the fact that Eleven had some how turned into a regular teenage girl, or that she could finally talk in mostly complete sentences.

Eleven though, wasnt as shy as Mike when it came to affection and for the first time they had real contact, She just hugged him, softly as she snuggled into his neck and let out a sigh. 

“Sometimes Mike you can be really stupid.” 

The boys behind them snickered and Mike went red, but at that moment he could care less because she was hugging him and he was holding her tight and it was just them, once again it was them.

When they all left and Mike was alone it was all he could think about. El. 

__________

After a ton of convincing on both Karen & hopper, They agreed to let Mike and Eleven hang out alone, and to say the least it was interesting. 

Until it wasnt.

Sitting together on the couch they didnt need to be far apart as usual. They had spent the day talking about everything. Mike had filled her in more about his year, including the sensitive side and when she wasnt looking he would be giving her these longing looks…

It all started from there.


	7. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the Kudos !! Im so proud of this fic! I hope oyu guys like it!!! leave comments pls <3 xoxo- Kellie

_______

“El hopper, you are not going out there!” 

Hop was yelling at this point as furniture has been flying around, plates crashing on to the walls as Eleven screamed back. 

“I swear dad! I swear I’ll go and never come back!” 

She was holding on to her bedroom door as if it was a life line, “You cant go out with them tonight El, Its better if you stay away for a little while.” 

His tone was lighter this time, after seeing Eleven hug Mike he realized just how much he likes her and decided it would be better to limit their time together, which included stopping her from going to an amusement park with all the boys. 

Today would’ve been her first time at an amusement park.

To say the least, he was pissed. She was throwing things around like things like they were weightless, and to her, they might be.

A knock. 

When it was open the door way was filled with four boys,Hopeful glances, that was till they saw the smashed plates and the looks on both of the hoppers’ faces.

Fear was rippling through all the boys at once and Mike tried not so subtley move to the back of the group.

El’s head shot up and the door shut on all four of them.

______

Maybe something bigger was going on with El and Hopper, She hasnt hung out with them in three days and when Dustin came to visit her Hopper answered the door with a “go away kid” and a slammed door. 

When Mike called the house during the last three days no one ever picked up.   
______

“That was my last chance! My last chance to see them dad!” 

“Eleven Jane Hopper! Get in the god damn car before i pick you up and shove you in!”

His face was turning red, Eleven was once again throwing things. 

“We’re going away.” he said

“We’re going away..” 

We

Are

Going

Away.


	8. Melt with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, um here i was sad sooo

“Lucas, Dont be a dipshit, look at him.” Dustin shoved Lucas aside as he walked up the gravel driveway to Mike sitting on the porch steps.

“She didnt even say goodbye.” He mumbled soft, a whimper.

Dustin placed a hand on his shoulder put as soon as it was there it was shrugged off. 

“We just got her back, why arent you guys saying anything! Why arent we out there looking for her!” 

The boys gave out a solemn look, “Mike, Shes with the chief, even if we ever found her, She wouldnt be coming home with us.”

Mike got up pushing through the door of the now empty but disheveled house. “El!” Running through the house pushing through broken glass and broken furniture continuosly calling her name.

“Eleven!” 

“Where are you!” 

“Where are you…?” 

He began to whisper. 

After all this time, He finally found her, and for a few weeks she was there with them, with him. It was so hard the first time he lost her. He thought she died. But now he knew better she was alive and well.

She was going to school with them this year. Why? Why? Would she go? Would she leave him?

She left him again, alone, in a world where once again no one would understand just how he felt. 

No not how he felt- How he feels about her. 

So he decided then, He'd find her, and bring her home. 

Even if her "home" was with her dad,

His home was with her.


	9. Shes a national treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its been such a long time!! I had huge ass writers block but Im back and cant wait to write for you all.

Waking up surrounded by warmth of a fire place and several quilts for a minute, Eleven even smiled. It was soon gone, remembering the previous day, Leaving her new found home and her own friends behind.

Leaving Mike behind. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the flames. "When its safe you can go back. I promise." Hopper spoke softly sitting in front of her on the ledge of the fire place enjoying the warmth. She noticed her surroundings finally. She was in a run down cabin sheets covering the windows and dirty pots and pans everywhere. It wasn't unknown to her.

She had been there before, when hopper first brought her home. Things were different now. She could feel the loss deep within her chest she could feel his pain from hours away. She had felt this pain for almost a year while she was gone. While he suffered with not knowing if she was alive or dead. She turned away rolling to face the couch cushions. "Look, I'll leave breakfast on the table, eat or dont. At least your safe, kid." She heard him speak but couldn't push her self to care enough. Her eyes closed.

 

_**She watched him lay there near the quarry , She watched the tears stream down his face. He could never see her. But she saw him, every move. Every tear drop. A bike rolled up and surprisingly it wasnt Lucas or Dustin. It was Will, the only person who didnt really know her.** _

_**"Shes Looking for you y'know"  He spoke as he sat next to Mike and grabbed a rock throwing it into the water. That shocked Eleven though. How did he know?** _

_**She saw him sometimes, Will, She used to see him in his room or sometimes see him coughing up gross slugs, and it finally occured to her that he may be able to see her aswell.** _

_**"I see her sometimes, She wont give up on us, on you, Mike you shouldnt worry, She's safe."** _

_**Mike Looked at her like he was crazy for a second "If you can see her where is she?"  His question wasnt a shock to Will and he felt guilt in the pit of his stomach for not being able to give him the answer that he wanted.** _

_**"No" He paused, "I only see her in the dark."** _

****She felt the blood drip from her nose and wiped it off on the quilt. Tears streamed down her face as she looked towards the table with food and towards Her adoptive father, "No."

 

_______________________

 

"Sometimes I think I can feel her." Mike spoke finally breaking his silence as he looked up at the stars. Will let out a soft smile. "Maybe you can Mike, as long as you feel her you know shes okay."

 

He no longer had any tears to cry but he knew it was only the beginning of his pain


	10. Mad max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was so invested in getting the max and Eleven duo I had to introduce her!!!

The heat was immense as the boys wandered through the woods. It had been three weeks.

Three weeks without Eleven, without their friend. 

This time though, Mike wasn't hiding in his shell, he wasn't crying. He wasn't even trying to pretend he wasn't in pain. That was something that was easy to see. 

Not easy to watch- your friend being in pain. 

"Mike, We can't just aimlessly search through the woods for her like before- " Dustin paused wiping sweat away from his forehead "and just like before it probably won't work."

Will looked up at this though, Dustin wasn't usually the one to give up. On El, on anyone really.

"Well, at least we know she's safe."

Will spoke up hesitantly, Mike gave him a soft smile and nod of appreciation as the kept walking crunching on leaves and sticks. 

There was one crunch that wasn't from them as all their heads shot up, they were expecting.. bad men, or Eleven or hop.

Not some red girl with fiery hair. She stood there blood running down her cheek and a bruised lip. 

Once again the boys found themselves taking another strange girl to Mike Wheelers basement. 

\---

" You gonna tell us your name?" 

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous to talk to the beaten and bruised girl. 

There sitting under the fort doing his least to help the girl was the very boy who owned this basement. 

He spoke the reverse of what he would've been saying the year prior. 

" We should be out looking for El, not helping some random girl." 

No one heard that though, he was speaking through his supercomm like he used to when she was dea- gone.

"Maybe she's too scared to talk." Will offered up as he brought down some wet paper towels and rubbing alcohol.

After all the time he had spent in the same house as his father he had learned how to clean up wounds, this was no exception.

She winced at the alcohol being applied but gave a small smile towards all the boys, even Mike who was keeping his distance.

"It's Max." 

She spoke in a small breath. "I'm not usually like this, I would've made a better impression if I hadn't run into you all in the middle of the woods." 

Her personality was being revealed and the boys immediately liked her. Even a disgruntled Mike had introduced himself.

"We were just looking for our friend Ele-"

Dustin was about to explain when the boys jumped in, "Elle! She hasn't been seen in a few days"

The look on Mikes face said it all and the boys regretted even trying to say her name. 

"I'm sure she'll show up." She tried to reassure her new found friends who had cleaned her up and taken care of her. 

She wasn't able to explain the bruises or why she was out in the woods, but the boys weren't able to explain this random girl who they wouldnt go into detail about, and the way their leader looked every time she asked.


	11. Im gonna love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanks giving to all of you!!
> 
> I sincerely hope you guys have enjoyed this fic so far!

_"Randy travis?" She repeated as she looked up at the older man, he sat down next to the record player after dusting off an old chair and smiled._

_"One of the best damn country singers I've ever heard."  He spoke, placing a cigarette between his lips._

_He sang lyrics at a whisper as he cleaned up the old cabin, She was cold, tired, and very hungry but couldn't help to be amused by his enjoyment of this 'music?' She had never heard of it until now and found it strange yet enjoyable._

_Passing her a broom she looked at it with curious eyes and moved it around between her hands. Hopper shook his head grabbing it from her and sweeping dirt and dust from the floor. "Look" he said holding it with both hands and pushing it from side to side moving around the dirt._

_"Thats how its done, kid "_

 

_So they were together from that day on, they cleaned up the cabin, they turned it into a temporary home she had memories there, plenty of them._

 

_**~Christmas 1983~** _

 

_"What is- is C-christ- M-as?"_

_Placing down ice cream next to their dessert of eggos.  "Christmas, Its a day, - a holiday, that you celebrate, this guy- His name is Santa, He comes down the chimney and brings toys to kids." Hopper spoke as he ate, pointing to their fireplace._

 

_"He never came to me at the lab."  It wasn't a question, She spoke it in a matter of fact tone._

 

_"Well- Thats 'cus your father was a son of a bitch who didnt let you write a christmas list."_

 

_She turned her head to the side as she mushed around her food. "Whats that?"_

_"You write down what you want for christmas, and he brings it to you, You didnt really write anything down but I'm sure you'll get something."_

 

_She smiled a bit, her face perking up "I want Mike, can I have him for christmas."_

 

_Hopper almost spewed his milk everywhere. "Uh- No, What did we talk about, Safety, your staying away to keep him safe, remember?"_

_Eleven just nodded and sighed shoving her food to the side of the table._

_\--_

 

_When she woke up the next morning the sun wasn't even up, Hopper was standing over her smiling "C'mon kid there's something you need to see."_

 

_She groggily sat up from her small bed, she followed him suit into the living room where a medium sized box sat on the living room table. It was wrapped in messy red wrapping paper and taped together, it wasn't perfect but it was a gift. Her first._

_"Open it"_

_She rushed towards the box sitting down criss crossed and placing it in her lap, unwrapping it in the most gingerly way she could. It was a teddy bear, light brown with black eyes and a little white bow around his neck, he was fuzzy and soft, She loved it immediately._

_She knew of course, this wasn't from that Santa guy, it was from Hopper, but she pretended at least for now, that someone magical had given it to her, but in a way, someone magical had given it to her, and she was grateful for every moment shes spent with him sense he found her._

_El rushed to Him wrapping her arms around him tightly as she began to cry, "Thank you" She chanted as she hugged him. Releasing him from her death grip she sat down on the couch wrapping herself in a blanket and holding the bear to her chest._

_"Maybe now you wont be so lonely."  He paused pointing towards the bear "You have a friend."_

_\---_

_**Current time~**   
_

_\---_

She still held that teddy bear with her now, in the same spot she was a year ago and let out a soft smile. 

"We're going back soon right?" She spoke, She was nervous of the answer but needed to know if there was any hope at all.

Hopper Looked up from the paper and placed it down on the kitchen table. "Soon." 

 

Eleven rolled her eyes at that, He had said it last time too, and soon turned out to be a year.

 

But she was just going to have to hold out hope that either they will leave or the boys would find her and she wouldn't be all alone anymore. She took a look at her teddy bear so she knew that she wasnt completely alone.

 

____

 

 

 


	12. I begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this for a while!! Kudos and comments are appreciated !! -Kellie

Max stood in the arcade with the rest of the boys. Watching Dustin play did g dug for the hundredth time that day. The boys had invited her saying they were 'taking a day off from their search' 

Mike on the other hand didn't look thrilled to be there. He kept shaking his leg or gazing into the window never really paying attention to anyone else or even the game he would be playing. 

Fingers snapping. That's what drew Mike out of his own mind, right in his face. 

" mike buddy.. we're getting ice cream you coming? " Dustin was looking at him as if he had two heads. 

The eye roll didn't come unnoticed from the guys or Max. 

They nick named Mikes mood as El withdrawal symptoms. His face when he heard it was completely sour, but in his mind he knew they were right.

He missed her, more then he would ever admit to anyone. He had finally gotten her back only to have her ripped away again. 

As they walked, it felt like every step was being held by bricks on his feet. He felt worn out, sad, emotionally destroyed.

\-----

" He can't go on like this guys." 

Dustin was overly concerned about Miked Well being as he talked to Lucas and Will about their situation.

In the beginning he handled it so well, before they found Max he was fine. But now he was deteriorating in front of their very eyes.

They sat in the Wheelers basement while Mike was upstairs doing god knows what. Will sat on the couch a bit timid and scared of the conversation they were about to have. He pulled the blankets over himself and tried to stay as far away from the conversation as possible.

" Guys, he needs to find her, but he can't be obsessively looking for her, I think we should take some weight off his shoulders.." Dustin paused looking at both the boys. 

" Maybe we should start looking for her without him, he's not clear headed enough for this, he's too frantic."

" You can't go looking for his weirdo girlfriend without him, he'll flip his shit if we actually found her and he wasn't there!" Lucas, who had now crossed his arms made and extremely good point. 

"Fine, then we'll do research, tell Mike I'll be back my mom needed me." 

Dustin grabbed his jacket and went out through the back door with determinate steps. The boys didn't even try to stop him. 

They would help when they can. For now they hadn't been asked.

\-----

Entering the library was always annoying for Dustin. He had to be as quiet as possible which wasn't as easy for Dustin as it would be for anyone else. He couldn't help but be loud it was his thing, it was just him.

Walking up to mrs. Gingerely, she was a bland old lady with no one to call friend or family, she had a habit of kicking him and his friends out.

Though, due to his dire circumstances he decided to be on his best behavior and be courteous.

Placing his arms on the desk and leaning he gave a wide toothy smile and spoke.

"mrs.Gingerly, can you please point me to the founders history?"

"Of course we do Mr.Henserson" 

She nodded curtly and turned her back on him as she told him to follow.

The founding fathers of Hawkins, as he searched he found one last name, Hopper


	13. We break free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanks giving to all those in the states!!
> 
> I know it’s been a hot minute but I had awful writers block and moved on to new projects and believe me my writing has gotten a lot better!

“Joyce its not like i could just tell everyone I was going on vacation or some shit.”

The phone was up against Hopper’s ear as he bantered with Joyce. 

It had been about a week since they had left and they both were restless. 

Joyce has been calling every day expressing concern from everyone in town, The boys were getting on her nerves, the last week had been hell, they were constantly in Wills room planning ways to find El.

On Hoppers end wasn’t any better, Eleven was throwing a new fit every day and if she wasn’t she was huddled inside her room holding on to her bear and trying not to cry, she had only been home for a short while but she had felt so complete and it had all been ripped away from her so suddenly she didn’t know what to do.

——————-

The guys were downstairs waiting for him, they would come find him if they were worried but for now Mike was going to try something that he had been mulling over, If Eleven could see into others minds why couldn’t he reach out to her? 

He sat himself down on his bed closed his eyes and let himself fall into the blackness of his mind, 

Eleven? 

Are you there? 

——————

She heard the whispers before dinner that night, a faint voice speaking to her, it echoed in her mind as she tried to set the table, the voice, she knew it so well.

‘Eleven?’

‘Are you there?’

Mike, he was looking for her.


End file.
